


如果（男）朋友的朋友圈的阅读权限只有三天，你会怎么办？

by severine_patrice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Sherlock (TV), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severine_patrice/pseuds/severine_patrice





	如果（男）朋友的朋友圈的阅读权限只有三天，你会怎么办？

如果Sherlock只能看John最近三天的朋友圈:

 

Sherlock骇进John的手机并修改了权限。

 

John：“我的手机可是指纹锁！你是怎么办到的？”

 

 

如果John只能看Sherlock最近三天的朋友圈:

 

Sherlock：“不存在的，John拥有我全部的阅读权限。他是我的博客写手，记得吗？”

 

 

如果Clark Kent只能看Bruce Wayne最近三天的朋友圈:

 

Clark Kent有点生气又有点吃醋，又不好意思直说，只好借好同事Lois的手机偷偷地看自己男友兼老板的朋友圈，看完更生气了,差点儿气出热视线。

 

 

如果Burce Wayne只能看Clark Kent最近三天的朋友圈:

 

Burce Wayne：把小记者的阅读权限修改为无。

 

 

如果Superman只能看Batman最近三天的朋友圈:

 

Superman：“凑合过呗，还能咋地？”

 

一次抵御外星人的入侵，一不小心没有控制好力道，被外星人揍穿韦恩大厦，从正在会议上打瞌的Mr. Wayne面前飞过——从大都会。

 

 

如果Batman只能看Superman最近三天的朋友圈:

 

Batman：内心非常生气但是不说，在例会上就战损问题大声斥责了Superman，爆发力仅次于主编Perry，把他骂了个狗血淋头，湿了眼角，红了眼眶。

 

领主超人和领主蝙蝠侠：“我们拥有对方的所有权限，一切都是共享的。”

 

不义超人和不义蝙蝠侠：“我们互相屏蔽了对方。”

 

“我不看你的朋友圈。”互相装作气鼓鼓的样子对对方说。其实在对方没有察觉的时候，也悄悄偷窥、关心着对方。

 

 

如果Midnighter只能看Apollo最近三天的朋友圈:

 

Midnighter：家暴并且离家出走三年。

 

 

如果Apollo只能看Midnighter最近三天的朋友圈:

 

Apollo：家暴并且去太阳边上晒太阳了。看月亮绕地球转了一圈才回去。临出门前倒了垃圾，顺便买了菜回家。

 

Apollo——绝世好男人。

 

Superman路过太阳的时候正好看见正在晒太阳的Apollo就打了招呼聊了起来。聊到这件事的时候在心里默默给Apollo鼓掌点赞，但是不敢说。再想想自家那位，自己是万万不敢的，又想了想进化为领主超人或不义超人的可能性，吓了一激灵，摇了摇头，又侧耳倾听，跟Apollo到了别，赶紧走了。


End file.
